SpongeBob SquarePants (season 10)
, |Views = 1.77 |Desc = and get hooked on the latest fad – flying your own brain like a tiny drone. }} , |Views = 2.17 |Desc = When and play Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, it's all fun and games until their "sworn enemies" arrive. }} , |Views = 1.69 |Desc = fears that he is allergic to his pineapple house and offers to help him find a new home. }} , |Views = 1.69 |Desc = plans to get a nose job at the hospital and decides to tag along. }} , |Views = 2.12 |Desc = learns that "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" — too bad no one told him how to stop! }} , |Views = 2.12 |Desc = When worms move in to 's holes, it's up to him to hide his disgusting new friends from everyone else. }} , |Views = 2.12 |Desc = is so tired that and cannot wake him up, but they will not let him miss his big audition. }} , |Views = 2.12 |Desc = and his crew cater a fancy party, but they might be out of their depth with their new wealthy customers. }} , |Views = 2.27 |Desc = cooks at home, prompting ' customers to leave his restaurant and head for SpongeBob's Place. }} , |Views = 2.27 |Desc = does not want to stay at the Chum Bucket anymore, leaving it up to to teach Plankton how to make it up to her. }} , |Views = 2.13 |Desc = A misunderstanding leads and to try and prove to that their life insurance protects them from any danger. }} , |Views = 2.13 |Desc = When blows himself a bubble boat, everyone else in town wants one. }} , |Views = 2.07 |Desc = decides to close the Chum Bucket and move to a new town, but still suspects he is up to something. }} , |Views = 2.07 |Desc = accidentally picks up King Neptune's magic trident. }} , |Views = 1.83 |Desc = must figure out how to do his job after accidentally shrinking himself. }} , |Views = 1.99 |Desc = invents a new sport to get back at and for annoying him. }} , |Views = 1.66 |Desc = When mistakes an escaped convict for his driving instructor, it’s the new teacher who learns a lesson. }} , |Views = 1.66 |Desc = sends in search of a missing toy, and SpongeBob finds himself lost in the lost-and-found. }} , |Views = 1.77 |Desc = has a coupon for free ice cream, but if he wants to use it, he has to enter the store. }} , |Views = 1.77 |Desc = buys 's art, but he has to get the artist out of the picture to make profit. }} , |Views = 1.81 |Desc = A weird moon turns everyone in the city into wild animals, and is the only one who can save them. }} , |Views = 1.81 |Desc = sleepwalks and can't wake him up. |Latest = TRUE }}